Heretofore, various photo display projectors have utilized generally circular cards containing a large number of individual photographic films carried thereon in a generally spiral array. However, such mechanisms have not been suitable for the rectilinear transport of a generally rectangular card of member commonly known as a micro fiche which carries a great plurality of generally rectangular photo elements in rectangularly spaced relation to each other; these micro fiche being particularly related to micro film and/or conventional computerized data handling machines. Heretofore, it has been a problem to provide rectilinear transport of such micro fiche relative to the lens of a projector so as to display one film element at a time with relation to the projector and in desired succession and it has also been a problem to afford such a rectilinear transport means within a simple mechanical configuration which is inexpensive, reliable and easy to service and maintain.